Two Years Ago
by MissRiggins
Summary: He has her to thank for helping get through the past two years.
1. Chapter 1

The Glades fell two years ago. His father was the main cause of this horrid event. He survived after getting Laurel out of that building. But he know it was completely over for them. And she did what he and everyone else expected her to do.. Run back to Oliver. He learned to except what his best friend did it took time to he does get it. Oliver and Laurel got back together everyone knew it was a matter of time, they all thought he was going to cut ties with both and wallow in his sadness. But he didn't he got to work, at the club and even got his family company back with help. After everything that has happened over the two years he has had help from the same girl that has been taken for granted by most of the people in her life. She helped him under stand why Oliver does what he does, helped him start new with everything, he was no linger that play-boy and Ollie Queens best friend. He was his own man, a man that dealt with everything thrown at him. Some one who worked for everything now. And the respect he was shown now was all because of this blond genius girl that laying in bed next to him.

They had been together for the past ten months. And he could happily say they were the happiest months he has ever had. Oliver and Laurel are the only two that don't know. That surprisingly enough doesn't both him. Laurel hated what she had done to him they got in a fight and she jumped to Oliver. She hated that he was able to talk to Felicity with out worry. They were waiting to tell Oliver they were going to do it soon. Like very soon they had said the next at lunch.

He was just laying in bed with the women he loves in his arms without worry. He couldn't help but look(more like stair) at her face. He just took in every feature of her face. "I hope you know I can practically fell you looking at me." Felicity said with sleep in her voice still. She slowly started to roll over and she lightly pushed him on his back and she put her head on his chest. "You nervous about later?" She asked him softly. He smiled at her and ran his long fingers through her soft long wavy hair. "To be honest with you.. Ya a bit. What if they are angry we didn't tell them sooner." "I was thinking the same thing." she looks down and he just knows she is not saying something "What is it you not telling me babe." He ask softly while tilting her face up so he can look into her bright blue eyes. "Um.. I am nervous that Laurel or Oliver might say something that will make you reconsider being with me." She said honestly.

"Hey you don't have to worry about that Felicity, Im with you because I love you and you were there for me more than anyone even Oliver and Laurel. Alright so don't let what ever they might say make you wonder if I want to be with you. They need to under stand that your it for me that we love each other and its not up to them, Okay?" She smiles at him "Ya Okay."

She lays her head on his chest again. "Felicity?" "Ya." "I love you.." "I love you too Tommy"

"Tommy?" "Ya" "Your it for me to " She said softly them was asleep.

And like that he knew everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

He wakes up to the sound of off key singing and can't help but smile. He slowly slides out of bed and pulls on his boxers and runs his hands over his face. His face was full of stubble he couldn't help but smile and think about how much Felicity loves it when he has stubble. He walked out for the room and towards the kitchen. He just went to sit at the bar just waiting for her to notice him. She was mid way through crazy in love by Beyonce when she turned around in his direction with a coffee cut in her hand then she just froze. "I..I thought you were still asleep. Well umm.. You not so i guess that my terrible sing woke you up." Tommy walked up to his girlfriend and rapped his hands possessively around her hips. "Its alright, I quite like you terrible singing." He gave he a look over and saw what she was wearing.

She was in one of his many button up shirts that he always keeps around her place. It reaches just below her butt and she has the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to her elbows, with her long hair down and her glasses on. "So baby what you make me for breakfast." "Nothing just coffee." He looked at her with an odd face. "Why not? I like when you cook for me." She put her hands on his face. "Yes, I know you do but...We have lunch with Oliver and Laurel in like thirty minutes." she said as she walked to the room.

Tommy groaned and went back to the room to get ready. When he walked in he looked at her and couldn't help but think that he was never letting her go she was his and she was hers.

She was in a dark blue dress. It went to about an inch above her knee, it was a was lace and the sleeve went up to her wrist. Her hair was in long waves and showed off her long legs with her black five inch heals but still she was shorter then him. He could tell she was extremely nervous for lunch soon. He pulled on his pants and buttoned his white top and rolled the sleeves. "You ready?" "Ya just nervous like really... really nervous like what if they are mad or Laurel thinks we are terrible for each other or that you could do better?" She rambled on, he took her hand and gently pulled her towards him then cupped her face "Don't worry okay I stopped caring about what Laurel had to say a long time ago. Its you and me against the world.. ya ya i know how cheesy it sounds but its the truth. I love you and only you so lets go and show everyone how hot we are together." He says as he walked them to the door.

* * *

"were is Tommy he said he would be here like an hour ago!" an inpatient Laurel asked "Just give him time.." Oliver was cut of when he saw Felicity coming out of tommy's car. The two walk up to the table and Laurel see felicity and snaps.

"What are you doing here its only so pose to be lunch for us three." She said sharply "um.." Felicity doesn't have time to say anything because Oliver cuts her off. "Yes felicity what are you doing here?" Tommy pulls out Felicity's chair and sits down. Tommy grabs her hand on the table. And looks at the two people he has been friends forever, his ex girlfriend and his best friend. "Me and Licity have been seeing each other." "what for how long?" Oliver asks, "ten months" Felicity says "Ten months... ten months and you never thought to tell us?" Oliver says while he tries not to yell. "No Ollie." Laurel interrupts "Tommy didn't tell us because she is just some blonde he is wasting his time with." Laurel says Felicity is on the brink of tears and Tommy has his jaw clenched together.

Felicity's hands start to shake and she can't help the tears that roll down her cheeks. she pushes her chair out and leaves as fast as she could. Tommy calls after her but he saw how upset he was, he saw the only thing that would break him. The tears that were running down her face, he could not help but be angry.

"what... what are you doing Laurel do you just not want me to be happy now?" Tommy laughs bitterly "You two want to know something? I..I was the one that didn't what to tell you, she that just was the one that though that you two would be happy for me." He shakes his head "I love that girl for everything she has done for me and just hope to god that you didn't just mess that up." "Tommy I.." Tommy did not even give Laurel a second glance as he walked out the door.

Oliver and Laurel follow him in time to see him running to a crying Felicity sitting on a bench. They see Tommy grab her hands and kiss them as she cries. He is talking to her he takes her face in his hands and kisses her softly. And that's when Oliver sees how much he did not see before like the stolen glances and the smiles and how much love they have for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

They went back to his place after what had happened with Laurel and Oliver. Felicity was extremly quiet after she had finished crying. He was currently in his kitchen make her some mac and chees. He wanted her to try to forget what happened so he was gonna give her all of her favoirtes tonight. He walked up to the bathroom.  
He looked in and saw her without her glasses while she dried her hair. She was only in a small pair of pijama shorts and a lose tang top. She had not noticed him yet, as he went behinde her and he put his hands on her. She tossed the towel on the ground. Tommy looked at her through the miror infront of them.

"I can't believe he let her say that" Felicity said "He is sopose to be both of our friends but... they just flat out said that i was not good enough for you." "don't.. Baby don't give a second thought about what they said, i ment what i said its me and you." He slid her hand into his and walked her to the living room were he had placed their food. "If they can't understand the way we feel about each other then that is their problem. Alright ... Okay now lets eat"

The rest of the night passed perfectly enought and as Tommy layed in bed he closed his eyes trying to get a good night of sleep knowing that he was going to see Oliver at the at the club tomorrow.

The next day when Tommy left for the club he did not bother to wake up Felicity. Yesterday had taken alot out of him but it really efected her. He knew that Felicity was extremly tiered for all of the work she does, between being head of IT, Arrow work and just trying to live her life and be happy. It seemed as if she never had any time to relax for more than a few minutes at a time.

As Tommy Merlyn was getting closer to Verdant he started to think about what he is going to say to oliver. When he had woken up this morning the honestly yhought that what had happened the day before at lunch was a very terrible, terrible dream he really hoped that it would have been just a dream but sadly it wasn't. When he had told Felicity that what Laurel had to say to him.. to them did not matter to him was the truth.  
To him all she was to him was a reminder of who he was before Felicity and he did not like to think of him self before he had his blond babbling IT girl.  
He remembered how he had tried to be better for Laurel how he had tried more for her. But he saw now that, that was his mistake. He was tring to change for Laurel but Felicity had helped him to change so that he could be a better man for himself and the others around him. She was happ to be with him for the way he was.  
Oliver is sopose to be his best friend and Felicity's friend, parterner. But he did not say anything to soport either of them yesterday.

As Tommy walked into the club with he paper he need to be singed by Oliver he was that no was in the club but Sara, she was at the bar. "so , Merlyn how did it go yesterday?" she asked all she got fron him was a shake of his head Sara and Felicity had become great friends. Felicity had confied in the younger Lance sister about their relationship and she had been nothing but sourportive to them both and he was extreamly greatful.  
Tommy guessed that everyone eles was in the basment as he walked down he felt Sarra follow him.  
After Tommy had entered the pass key the both walked down the metal steps. He was Roy and Oliver training, digg sitting on a chair close by watching and Laurel lookignat Oliver. He walked up to the mattes getting everyones attention. "I need you to sing some things for the club" Tommy supplyed coldly the air around everyone changed and the room became very tense.

"Were do i have to sing" Tommy just handed hime the papers. Oliver singed and handed them back to his friend "Look Tommy about yesterday... i could have reacted better" "you could have reacted better" Tommy repeated his friends words to him with a hurmerless laugh.  
"Dam right you could have reacted better" He tried not to yell, everyone was listig at that point "Well can you honestly blame us" Laurel muttered "Watch it..." he warned her "No Tommy she is clearly using you for you money or some thing she is just some stupid blond she would be nothing if she was not dating you, and we all know it." she said at this point eveyone was fuming, Oliver still said nothing.  
"nothing with out me.. she would be nothing with out me are you crazy i would be nothing with out her! She is everything to me, she is not using me for my money if you at least tried to get to know her you would know that she is rich on her own. And don't yopu dare call he stupid Laurel she is ten times more intellagent then you could ever wish to be." he fumed " she graduated from MIT at the age of 17 years old with honers Laure what the hell were you doing when you were 17?" Tommy walked to the steps with his singed papers then he turnd around. " Felicity and I will not be comming by tonight her mom and dad are comming over for dinner You can come if you want to, i don't care if you two don't like our relationship you don't have to but we have been friends too long. 


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that night Oliver and Laurel watched on the security cameras as Felicity, Tommy and Felicity's parents had dinner. Laurel had expected the dinner to be horrible and for Felicity other and father to end up hater Tommy. When Tommy first had dinner with her family it was bad, Tommy was still the same he was still known was the play boy whose best friend died on a boat in the middle of the Chinese sea with his girlfriends sister with him.  
Now he was respected. Laurel couldn't help but be mad that he tries for Felicity and not her.

Oliver was surprised that Tommy seemed so relaxed with his girlfriends mom and dad in the room. It was clear that Tommy had meat them already. Oliver would be lying if he said that knowing that Tommy and felicity were dating had not bothered him. He thought that Felicity would always just be his girl. He was not blind to the fact that she was very beautiful. It upset him that Tommy was the one to end up winning her heart. As he and Laurel took in the scene before them he really looked at Felicity and what she wore. A simple dress but her hair was not up like normally. Oliver and his girlfriend took in the sight of the IT girls mother and father and saw were she had gotten her looks from. Felicity's father was a large man with a tall and strong frame but had glasses like his daughter but had dark hair. Felicity's mother was small like Felicity with long blond hair.

They had not noticed that dinner had pass very quickly. Felicity was talking with her mother and Tommy with her Father. Laurel watched over and clicked the buttons that would let them hear into Tommy and Felicity's Fathers conversation. "How is she holding up son?" Mr. Smoak asked

"In all honestly she could be doing better. She is still a bit upset about what had happened you know? But she whats me to be happy and knows that when im with her is the happiest i've been in a while."

"We decided to tell Oliver and Laurel about our relationship and well it did not end well, Laurel had said some stuff i honestly do not what to think about ... I think the worst part for felicity is that Oliver did not say a word, he says he cares about her but god seeing Licity cry was the worst thing i have seen in a long time." Tommy answered

"Felicity is strong she always has been and that's not going to change. " Felicity's father Alexander said

"Ill be honest with you i was worried that what Laurel had said would make Felicity think that i could do better which Laurel had said."

"My daughter loves you hell i could tell she did as soon as she called Donna to tell her about you and all about your dates. The thing is with Felicity is that when she loves something she wont let it go she will fight for it."

"And son, if the two of you need anytime to just get away then come to see us and i'm sure if you ask Felicity will show you how to count cards "

"Alright sir have a nice flight to France, you too Donna" Tommy said as he hugged Felicity's mom and shook her fathers hand

Once the door had closed Tommy had ran his hands through his hair and made his way to Felicity it the kitchen.

Oliver and Laurel watched the the footage in front of them, Tommy circled his arms around Felicity and said"It was nice to see your mom and dad right?"

"Ya me and mom talk more and she made me see that is Oliver and Laurel are not happy about us its their problem they are the only ones that feel that way so ya."

"Good.. that's good i was thinking that because we have the day off tomorrow before we go the the lair we could do what ever you want that sound good?" Tommy asked

"Ya that sounds great me, you the amazing couch and doctor who.. Yup that sounds great." Felicity trails off as Tommy starts to place little kissed onto her neck

and Felicity groaned and turned around in Tommy's arms to kiss him fully.

Laurel shut of the the computer. She looked at Oliver who had his hands covering his face. Oliver felt terrible , he had been showing off his relationship with

Laurel all the time and didn't see the connection The IT girl and his best friend have. He though that she would always be there for HIM... He was wrong.


End file.
